


Narration: Twenty Diversions

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narration of Twenty Diversions by readerofasaph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narration: Twenty Diversions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twenty Diversions: Isumi Shinichirou thinks about the Hand of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131794) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I signed up for [](http://ihikago.livejournal.com/profile)[**ihikago**](http://ihikago.livejournal.com/) and recorded [](http://readerofasaph.livejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.livejournal.com/)'s [Twenty Diversions: Isumi Shinichiro thinks about the Hand of God](http://community.livejournal.com/threespeak/6685.html). 

> Download it [here](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/twenty%20diversions.mp3) (private hosting thanks to [](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bookshop.livejournal.com/)**bookshop** )  
>  **ETA:** [Now streaming on SoundCloud!](https://soundcloud.com/aiwritingfic/twenty-diversions)

**Please comment if you downloaded and liked it** \--it makes the effort put into recording fics worthwhile. *hearts*

 **Thoughts on the fic and the recording:**  
When I asked Lynn for a drabble about Isumi and computers, never in my life could I have imagined the amazing fic she would produce for it. What might have possibly been just a sweet little vignette (with a possible Yang Hai or Waya thrown in) turned out to be a truly insightful and characteristic philosophical piece on go, the Hand of God, and a beautifully vivid portrayal of some views on life. I had always been a fan of Lynn, but after this fic she cemented her position on my list of "OH MY GOD YES PLEASE" writers I would always look forward to.

When sign-ups opened for fics, I knew I had to record this one, no matter how much time or how long it would take. (As I was also doing another fic, I knew this would at least be shorter. *chuckles*) Lynn kindly gave me permission to butcher her fic. Thankfully, this was written mostly in narrative. Some parts gave me some trouble though!

#2 - I wanted to try and make the Yang Hai and Isumi voices different. I'm not sure whether I succeeded--when I spoke for Yang Hai I was trying for mainland China but with a bit of Hong Kong/Shanghai attitude. When I spoke for Isumi I was trying for Japanese reticence while still being direct with a friend. Did that come across right? Not quite sure.

#5 - I couldn't be a wizened old go pro! *laughs* That was rather difficult to do. I'd wanted to sound hoary and old and rasp a little, but my voice was having none of it. Making Isumi's spoken voice sound different from the prose (but not significantly different, since it wasn't words-in-quotes) was very very VERY difficult, too.

#17 - The dialogue was difficult to separate from the text. I think if I had a second chance, I would re-do this part, if nothing else. The last bit ( _“It doesn’t matter whether he did – whether he will,” - and there are all the junior high students, children staring; Shindou and Touya are the darlings of the _inseis_ for more reasons than one. “I think we all need to aim for the Hand of God ourselves. For the players who came before us, and the players who will come after.”_ ) was VERY VERY VERY difficult, because there are no pauses (he says, she says), no big differences; also because the fic was narrated in a semi-serious tone, and the spoken words also semi-serious--I couldn't even vary or modulate the speed at which I was reading it. Maybe, eventually, I'll figure it out.

#19 - Ochi's voice was hopefully very bratty. ^_^; Curt, to the point, "why are you bothering me with stupid questions?" ... that sort of thing.

And the last line. Oh, the last line. I read that ten times, and chose my favorite, but I am always always ALWAYS open to suggestions.

The result, as you can see, is up there. ^_^


End file.
